The proposed research concerns the role of personal similarity in attribution and social influence processes. The research examines questions regarding several related aspects of social influence. 1) What kinds of perceptions do people have about the nature and bases of their own opinions? 2) What expectancies do people have regarding others opinions? 3) What attributions are made about the opinions of others based on the extent to which they agree on various issues and their extent of personal similarity? 4) To what extent are subjects aware of the impact that similar and dissimilar others have on their confidence and their judgments? Under what conditions is awareness maximal? Hypotheses will be explored by asking subjects to make judgments about other people, interpersonal situations, or political and policy matters on the basis of their own knowledge or information that is provided in the experiment. After judgments are made, subjects can be asked a variety of questions about their own opinions and their reactions to other people's opinions.